mathgeniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Competition Format
What is Math Genius Competition (MGC) Math Genius Competition (MGC) is an annual international math competition for primary, secondary school students and Adults The contest originated from Malaysia and is administered globally by Empire Licensing Group. Each local contest is organized locally by a national organizer. Malaysia has been organizing the MGC since 2018. History of Math Genius Math Genius board game was inspired by Scrabble board game, a game that is widely adopted by school to use as a medium to promote English language. Math Genius board game was created as an edutainment (intended to be both educational and enjoyable). Thus A competitive board game was born. STEM subject comprised of Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics. To master Science, Technology and Engineering, you need to have at least a strong foundation of mathematics. The competition was in board game competition format of 1 vs 1, which meant that thousands of pupils could participate at the same time or different time. The objectives of MGC are : * Improve their mental alertness & capacity. * Improve their strategic thinking. * To expose students to math subject in an interesting and fun way. * To develop Higher Order Thinking Skills in mathematics among students * To support the effort of internationalization of Malaysia education system as outlined in “Pelan Pembangunan Pendidikan Malaysia 2013-2025”. Who Can Join: Everyone above or equal age 8 is eligible to take part in the Math Genius Competition. This includes students in government schools, private schools, matriculation colleges, private colleges, international schools, and home-schooled students. Each school can send as many students as desired with the minimal of 2. Promote the Math Genius Competition: * You may help promote the MGC to students and teachers by sharing the links to our website. * You may also promote the MGC by distributing the Official MGC Information Pack. * You may request hard copies of the information pack from us for promotional purposes in Malaysia only. * .You can go to our marketing material section to download the document / material to run the competition. * Don't forget to follow our social media for latest update.Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Youtube channel. '''Competition''' '''Competition Rules''' * The competition is based on an individual 1 vs 1 / 1 vs 1 vs 1 / 1 vs all challenger format. * the competition is played between 2 to 4 player. * The competition will be held at the student’s own school / designed place appointed by us, to be administered by the assigned person(s) in charge.(Usually, Math Teacher) * The Competition will use the official set of Math Genius Board Game with 100 tiles. * Player must follow the official rules of Math Genius. * Languages: ** 3 languages of rules sheet are available; Bahasa Malaysia, English, Mandarin. * Each participant will receive 1 Score Sheet to record their points and a piece of A4 size blank papers for calculation purposes. * Player can only bring pens to the competition. * Player may not use a calculator or a reference periodic table during the competition. '''Competition Format''' * TIME: No penalty if the player placed a tile within 1 minute per player turn. If a player took more than a min to placed a tile, the player will be minus off 5 point for that turn. * Student competition Handicap: Opponent, for every age year extra difference, add additional 30 point to the younger player (birthday is based on year born, not actual date and month) with a condition, the younger player is worst off than his opponent in terms of points. example: age 9 student compete (Total Score 900) with age 12 student (Total Score 950). End of the game, add additional 90 handicap points to the age 9 student. Thus Age 9 become the new winner with a total score of 990. example: age 9 student compete (Total Score 1000) with age 12 student (Total Score 950). End of the game. There won't be any additional handicap point awarded to the age 9 student. Age 9 student is still the winner. * For adult category / Professional League, there is no handicap. * Each game consist of 18 turns per player. * In the event, if there is same score ranking, they will be placed on a share ranking. * Each player will play 2 game per tournament. 1 of the highest score will be used * Tiles Trading feature between player is not allowed during Junior League Competition. * In the event, there is no matching tiles in the player rack, the player can replaced theirs tiles to the tiles bag and draw 5 random tiles onto their racks. (Penalty will be applied once per player only during the game) * Division calculation: Points will be round up. There won't be decimal. * Winning condition: Total Highest Scorer is the Winner. Competition Categories These are the categories of participation for Math Genius Competition (MGC): Students outside the Malaysian school system (e.g. international school or home-schooled students) may select the appropriate category according to the student’s age. Note: The categories are named after the original MGC divisions, based in MALAYSIA. '''Joining Fee:''' '''Registration:'''